


New Assignment

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee thinks about things as he starts a new job.<br/>post "Eleven days to Zero"<br/>prompt: beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Assignment

Lee leaned back in his desk chair and took a deep breath. It was the first time since he snuck aboard Seaview to check security; he had a chance to breathe, to think about the last couple of weeks and everything that happened. He knew when he'd been reassigned to Seaview for what he thought would just be a temporary duty it wouldn't be a walk in the park. But he'd just forgotten over the years just how much of a whirlwind Captain, no Admiral, Nelson could be. Something he'd been reminded of within the first twenty-four hours of working for him again.

There were other things he'd forgotten about Admiral Nelson out of necessity. Things he couldn't allow himself to remember about the man he was once again working for and keep sane at the same time. Things he could lose his job over should they ever be discovered. Now as he was taking over permanent duty as Seaview's new Captain, he would have to make sure those feelings stayed hidden. It wouldn't do for him to reveal his feelings now, when there was so much at stake. He wanted this job and the friendship the Admiral readily offered.


End file.
